


Reunited

by JustJen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: Just a drabble about Ray's after story





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling with depression lately and unfortunately it has brought all of my writing to a halt. After an unexpected medication interaction I found myself in the mood to write today though I was admittedly in an altered state. This drabble was born from the ordeal and I thought I’d share it here.

Two young men stand leaning against a pier facing one another several feet apart. From where they have been it might as well be miles. Both look exhausted and haggard, the deep lines from frowning and bags under their eyes attest to a lifetime of poor choices. You wouldn’t know it at first glance, but these young men are brothers. What’s more, they also happen to be identical twins. Though it’s currently difficult to see the similarity between the pair, that was not always the case. Once upon a time they mirrored each other and in their hearts shared one soul. Unfortunately, the innocence of youth has been long forgotten. It’s victim’s marred beyond repair. Both remain silent, afraid words will never be enough to heal the wounds time has instilled upon them. 

They are hesitant to begin. Where to start? Who should go first? Years of ignorance and misinformation holding them at bay. The desire to simply let it all go, to try and forget an appealing notion. Reality however is never that kind. Especially not to these young men. The others had promised to give them the space and time needed to face one another, yet still providing respite should they need it at a specified location near-by. Yet hours have passed and neither has been able to find their voice. Together in oppressive silence, they stare up at the blue sky as the occasional cloud drifts on by. A reminder of days long gone. 

Eventually, the elder of the two breaks down and pierces the silence with only three words.

“I’m so sorry.” Tears stream down the young man’s still boyish face. He pushes his glasses into the mess of vermillion colored hair. Several moments pass, his twin unable to reciprocate such emotions. The cruelty inflicted upon him over a lifetime has left far too many scars to show such vulnerability. The child within cries with his brother while the stronger half stands stoically continuing to stare off into the distance. After a while, he sighs before closing his eyes.

“I honestly don’t know what to say right now.” Soft and honey colored eyes finally seek a familiar pair yet find them not as he remembers. An unnatural and piercing set of pale green eyes take him in now. Where once had been a head of similar red locks now lies one bleached nearly white. A few pink strands the only vestige of their shared visual heritage. 

“Saeran….is it….really you?” The younger twins brow furrowed at such a seemingly ridiculous question.

“Of course it’s me you idiot. Who else would it be?” The bite in the young man’s tone causes the red-head to recoil. A fact Saeran feels internally conflicted about. The softer side wants to apologize and embrace his twin but the other is still battling with all the years he had been fed lie after lie. Instead he closes his eyes sighing in frustration.

“What…happened to you?” The elder of the pair inquires softly. Sad and weary eyes once more meet with foreign green one’s as he searches for any trace of the boy he remembers. Instead he finds a barren wasteland ravaged by abuse and neglect. The harsh reality of his decisions becoming more than he can bare to hold on his seemingly frail shoulders.

“Luciel.”

“Don’t you dare call me that! Not you. Please God not you.” Saeran’s eyes widen at his brother’s emboldened response bordering on desperation. There’s a sadness within those familiar pools of gold that once reflected his own turmoil when gazed through a mirror. 

“Hyung.” The younger twin hesitantly rests his hand upon his brothers shoulder. The first physical contact in nearly a decade and the impact it provides is substantial. Bursting into near sobs, Saeyoung’s will to continue the charade falters and his carefully built impenetrable wall around his heart comes crumbling down in one simple moment. His need to feel his brother in his arms once more outweighing whatever regard previously held for the younger man’s comfort. 

The momentary shock and discomfort gives way to temptation and with great courage, Saeran finally wraps his arms around his older twin. The feeling foreign and yet oddly familiar. Memories of a simpler time when he put all of his trust in his brothers promises. All too soon the pain comes flooding back like a tidal wave hellbent on destruction. Gently yet firmly, he pulls himself from his brothers grip and holds him at shoulders length apart. Too stunned by the sudden rejection, Saeyoung simply stares imploringly hoping for a valid explanation. The look in his twins eyes informing him everything he needs to know without the pain of speaking them and once again the detestable truth of the decisions he was forced to make all those years ago, slaps him in the face soberingly. 

“I never meant to hurt you.” His voice is a mere whisper as though he were trying to convince himself instead. The lack of response from the younger man only adding to his degrading self worth. 

“I truly just wanted to protect you. Please at least believe that.” A sudden shift in temperature on a cool breeze smells of rain. He laughs bitterly as the very atmosphere seems to reflect the ever shifting storm within. Saeran’s eyes momentarily take in the sight of storm clouds on the horizon threatening to dampen this less than joyous reunion.


End file.
